Charles and Madeleine's Engagement Celebration
Charles and Madeleine's Engagement Celebration takes place during the episode Snakes in the Garden. The celebration is to celebrate the engagement of Charles and Madeleine. During The Event The night of Madeleine's arrival they celebrate Charles' and Madeleine's engagement. It begins with the two children running into the room. Catherine and Henry talk about the English being at court since their the ones who brought Madeleine back to France from Morocco. When Henry leaves Catherine is joined by Nostradamus who wonders why she isn't happier that the English are here since they hate Mary too but she tells him that they want France just as much as they want Scotland. They discuss Nostradamus' prophecy of Francis' death brought on by Mary if they wed. Not long later Mary and Simon talk, he asks her how her engagement to Francis' is going when Mary says that its going well and their happy. Simon asks if that's the case why haven't a date been set for their marriage. He tells her that Charles and Madeleine are to be married when they are 14. He tells her that she should return to Scotland because her alliance with France is hollow. When he asks her how was the porrage at the convent Mary realises he tried to have her poisoned. Suddenly Francis interrupts them and takes Mary away from Simon. He puts her against the wall and lean his arm on the wall next to her head. He tells her not to show them her fear. The next morning they continue to celebrate outside. They are all gathered and watching Charles try to listen for the voice of his true love, Kenna asks how he will ever recognise it since she's so quiet. Mary then asks Francis if he remembers playing that game. He says she was so impatient as a child. Mary responds saying she wishes she could be patient but her current situation with the English make her feel uneasy. Madeleine becomes so impatient with Charles since he doesn't recognise her she walks over to him and rips the bandage hiding his eyes of. Mary Joins Bash and tells him that she needs to find Colin and he agreed to go and get him. When Mary see's Charles alone she goes to talk with him asking him why he's ignoring Madeleine and who he's talking to. He tells Mary he talks to a girl names Clarissa. Gallery reign102-0376.jpg|The beginning of the celebration reign102-0375.jpg|Charles and Madeleine running into the party reign102-0394.jpg|Mary and her ladies at the party Normal_reign102-0398.jpg reign102-0407.jpg|Catherine and Henry Normal_reign102-0400.jpg Normal_reign102-0405.jpg Henry picture.jpg reign102-0414.jpg|Nostradamus and Catherine CN 102.jpg Normal_reign102-0410.jpg Normal_reign102-0434.jpg 10269748.jpg reign102-0455.jpg|Simon talking to Mary reign102-0470.jpg|Mary taking to Simon Normal_reign102-0463.jpg Francis reign-31.jpg reign102-0531.jpg|Francis Interupts Normal_reign102-0555.jpg reign102-0559.jpg|Francis and Mary talk Normal_reign102-0597.jpg reign102-0604.jpg|Francis and Mary Normal_reign102-0610.jpg reign102-0775.jpg|The next day reign102-0786.jpg|Greer, Aylee, Kenna and Lola at the celebration Normal_reign102-0787.jpg Normal_reign102-0818.jpg reign102-0794.jpg|Mary and Francis watching the children play reign102-0797.jpg|Charles and Madeleine playing a game reign102-0799.jpg|Madeleine calling out Charles' name reign102-0800.jpg|Charles looking for Madeleine reign102-0807.jpg|Catherine and Henry reign102-0829.jpg|Mary and Francis talk about their childhood Normal_reign102-0836.jpg Normal_reign102-0838.jpg reign102-0861.jpg|Catherine watching Charles Normal_reign102-0917.jpg Normal_reign102-0943.jpg reign102-0948.jpg|Mary talking to Bash reign102-0952.jpg|Bash agrees to help Mary reign102-0970.jpg|Mary with Charles reign102-0981.jpg|Mary talking to Charles reign102-0983.jpg|Charles tells Mary about Clarissa Normal_reign102-1048.jpg Category:Event Category:Season One Event Category:Season One